Shadow Kitsune
by Ninjara
Summary: A new threat brings an old acquaintance to New York. PG13 for cursing and volence in upcomming chapters.
1. Cast of characters

A/N: I thought about something earlier and realized that perhaps I should put up a little cast introduction. Since I have my own original characters and not many people know or remember exactly who the character of Ninjara is. She's not mine in anyway; just one of my favorites.

These are the important characters in the story, because it is still in progress this is subject to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael: You should know who they are.

Venus: New turtle, appeared in the live action television show.

Ninjara: I'm not exactly sure who came up with her and I'm not really clear on many of the details on her. She first appeared in Archie Adventure Series' TMNT issue #28. She appeared almost constantly until issue #70. She was a thief in Japan in her first appearance. She became good friends with the Turtles and more than just friends with Raphael. At sometime in the series, her real name was revealed to be 'Umeko'. She was shot and left in issue #70; in which she mentioned returning to Japan. *She spent a few years in Japan with her twin brother Carius, her older brother Kaimuri and their clan, she fled Japan after Kaimuri's murder. She is determined to stop Carius from killing the Turtles. In addition, I decided to give her some psychic ability: mild telepathy, a kind of sixth sense regarding upcoming danger, rudimentary telekinesis and the ability to see things in the past exactly as they happened. She's barely learning this so it won't happen in this story very often.*

---------------------------

My characters

Kaimuri: (Mentioned) Ninjara's older brother; Leader of their Clan, he approved of Ninjara's friendship with the Turtles. He was murdered by Carius. Ninjara is the only witness to Kaimuri's murder; having seen it through her rudimentary psychic abilities. At his time of death, Kaimuri named Ninjara to take over leadership. 

Carius: Ninjara's twin brother, he strongly disapproved and still does of Ninjara's friendship with the Turtles as well as her relationship with Raphael. He shares a weak psychic link to his twin sister. Unlike Ninjara, he possesses no real psychic ability. He shot and killed their older brother Kaimuri. With Kaimuri's death and Ninjara on the run, Leadership of the Clan falls to him. And although the entire clan is aware of Kaimuri's murder and his decision to pass leadership to Ninjara; the clan supports Carius. He has threaten to kill her and sworn to kill the Turtles.

Gensa: Ninjara's former best friend, supports Carius completely. She too disapproves of her friendship with the Turtles and Ninjara being chosen to lead. She betrayed Ninjara's trust by telling Carius the truth about Ninjara's and Raphael's relationship. She also came the closest to stopping Ninjara at the docks as she fled Japan.

---------------------------------------------------

* My additions to existing characters.*


	2. The arrival

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Author's Note: This TMNT fanfic is just something I've been thinking about for a while. All characters featured in this story are copyrighted to their respective creator's. Ninjara is from the TMNT comic in the Archie Adventure Series. She is my favorite character and most of my TMNT fanfics will contain her. I also took my pen name from her. I own no one except for Carius, Genisa and the other shadow kitsune. 

Title: Shadow Kitsunes

Main pairing: Ninjara & Raphael.

Set sometime in TMNT after Venus comes to New York.

Summary: A new threat brings an old acquaintance to New York.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Arrival

She exits the boat swiftly and unseen. She has come to far to stop now, she is here and she needs to find them before it is too late. Her cloak flutters behind her as she runs from the docks. She had to hurry, before they locate her. 

Her feet hit the pavement softly as she run into an old warehouse. Her ears perk at a sudden sound. Her bright blue eyes scan the area quickly. ~ I don't see anything, but something is here and it's definitely bad.~ She sniffs at the air, then gasps in fear.

"Hello, dear sister." The male voice is soft, hypnotically assuring. 

"Carius.." She hisses, stepping back to put some distance between them. 

"Ninjara, why did you come back here? This city is dirty, smelly and ugly. Just like those Turtles."

"Leave them alone, Carius. Touch them and I swear, you'll not live to see the future." She spoke her threat in a soft tone.

"You can't beat us, sister. We are the Shadow Kitsune. You have no way to win against us." As he spoke, he motioned to the others in the shadows. 

"I can try." Ninjara replied, watching Genisa and the other kitsune emerge from the darkness. She drew her blade and took a defensive position. At the same time Carius, Genisa and the others drew their weapons.

"Gen, please don't do this. You're my friend."

"And you're a traitor, Ninjara. You were fine until you left the clan to go with those Turtles." Genisa said the final word with pure hatred in her voice.

" Brother, Genisa, please. We were once honorable warriors; not common thieves and killers. Please don't." Ninjara pleaded as her eyes swept the warehouse to fall on an electric circuit breaker. Having a sudden idea, she lowered her sword. 

"Please, they don't deserve to die." Her hand went unseen to a pair of shuriken she carried. 

"You're too close to the situation here, sister. You should leave."

"Never you bastard!" she cried as she let the shuriken fly at the circuit breaker.

Sparks flew from the circuit breaker when the shuriken hit it. The lights flashed out all at once. Carius and Genisa shouted orders in the dark. Once the confusion ended Carius discovered they were missing something. Or someone.

"Damn that bitch. She got away again, how could she catch us so off guard?"

"She's your sister. Your twin sister, I might add, why not use your link to her to find her again? You said it was easy."

"No. Now she's aware of us, her defenses are already up in place. She'll seek them out. My dear sister's heart was always too large for her own good, she'll want to warn them and protect them from us."

"So, now what?"

"We wait. Once she finds them, I'll find her. Either that or she'll bring them to us." He said with a smirk.

"She's too honorable, Carius. She'll never betray them."

"And they too are honorable. But she'll betray them for me; she is my sister after all."

************

Ninjara ran to the park. By the time she got there night had fallen, they hadn't pursued her. That worried her more than she cared to admit. ~At least I knew where they were when they were chasing me.~

The sound of fighting reached her already alert ears. Familiar ground for her, she knew fighting like a fish knows swimming. The wind carried reports of shouts and scents to her. Many scents suddenly assaulted her nose; some familiar, others strange. Her mind and heart recognized the voices and the scents. 

~Raph, Leo, Don, and Mike. I don't know who they're fighting against, but honor demands I find out.~ Ninjara ran towards the fight, throwing off her cloak as she ran. Her dark hair flew free behind her. She paused in order to observe the fight before entering into it. 

She watched as the five turtles fought against the lizard men. ~Five? Where did the other one come from?~ She watched the lizard men begin to overpower the turtles as she finished her thought. She knew she could hide no longer.

*****************

Venus nor her assailant even saw the new arrival before he was thrown away from her with force.

"Get the hell away from her you, asshole." The voice was female, Venus knew, but the tone held a low growl. Then, she turned to Venus;

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. May I ask your name?"

"Later. I need to help Raph and the others." 

She left Venus to wonder who she was and how she knew the other turtles, before she moved to help the others.

******************

Ninjara watched as the female turtle moved to help Leo and Don. She knew they could handle themselves. She needed to help Raph and Mike. They were being pinned down by the biggest of the lizard men. This one wore a dark red cape, he spoke in a manner that identified him as the leader of these lizard men. She didn't bother to listen to him; it was after all typical villain to gloat over an enemy.

"Hey, bastard, get off my friends!" She shouted as she ran at him. The leader of the lizard men moved to meet her charge, when she reached him, she turned suddenly and her long tail hit him in the face. She growled low in her throat, preparing herself to attack him. "Get away from here. Or it won't be my tail that hits you next time." She spoke in a hushed tone. Her eyes displayed her anger at these creatures and the severity of her threat.

"Retreat!" The leader shouted, then he turned to her; "This is not over, kitsune. I'll get you and your mutant friends, and then I'll kill you all." With that the creature turned and fled with his followers.

"I'd like to see you try." she responded.

"Thank you," the female turtle said as she approached Ninjara.

"It was my pleasure." Ninjara said. "It's been a long time, guys."

"It sure has, Ninjara." Leonardo said.

"It's good to see you." said Donatello and Michaelangelo almost at the same time.

"It's good to see you too, guys." She smiled softly.

Raphael, who'd been standing a few feet away finally stepped towards her.

"Hey, Ninjara. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Raph." Ninjara said softly, as she raised her eyes to meet his. "I wished I'd come earlier and with better news."

"What do you mean? Ninjara, what's wrong?" Raphael asked concerned.

"You're all in danger." Ninjara answered softly.


	3. Silence and Sweet Moments

Chapter Summary: Ninjara won't tell the Turtles what the threat is. She and Raph share a few sweet minutes alone. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Silence and Sweet moments

"What's the danger?" Leo asked.

"I... I can't tell you." Ninjara said solemnly. "It's a matter of honor."

"We are in danger and you're talking about honor?" Venus asked incredulously.

Ninjara looked away, unhappy at where this was going.

"Leave her alone," Raph said, defending her. "If she says she can't tell us, then she can't tell us."

"If we're in danger we need to know." Don said.

"That's right. Ninjara, we need to know and we need to know now." Leo stated, almost ordering her.

Instead of saying anything, Ninjara turned and walked away. Raph grew angry at Leo when he saw Ninjara turn to leave.

"Damn you, Leo!" Raph yelled. "Can't you just leave her alone? She'll tell us when she's ready to tell us. And not a minute sooner."

Raph turned and ran after Ninjara, leaving the others standing in the park.

"Well, maybe she'll tell Raph." Mike said.

******************

Raph caught up with Ninjara at the lake. She stood at the edge, looking at the water. He watched her for a minute before he went to her.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hi." her voice was a whisper. "Did you come to try to get something out of me too?"

"No, I came to apologize for their behavior. They didn't have the right to try and force you."

"No, they didn't. I really missed you Raph," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he said. "I love you, Ninjara."

"I love you, Raph."

They faced each other in the moonlight. Their eyes met; as did their lips. And they soon lost themselves in a passionate kiss. This was one of the sweetest moments to them.


	4. Nightmare

A/N: This chapter is set a little while after the last one. Ninjara and Raph are still alone together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael watched as Ninjara slept. He knew he'd have to wake her soon. He listened to the soft sounds she made as she slept. The knowledge of Ninjara's reason for coming, and the fact that something about the threat made her stay silent made him worry. ~She knows what we'll be facing, she should tell us. If I ask later will she tell me? Should I ask? Press for the details.....no. She'll tell me when she's ready. She'll tell all of us when she's ready to.~ He thought ~At this moment the only thing that matters is her. She came a long way just to get here. I wonder if this danger scares her, if that's why she won't tell us right now.~

******************

/She walked silently through the woods. The sunlight glittered off the surface of the small lake she now stood next to. The scent of cooking meat blew in from the direction of a nearby temple.

Her clan lived nearby deeper in the forest. They avoided the humans at the temple, and the humans never knew they were there.

Everything was good for her, until that day. The report of a gunshot nearby reached her ears; she froze for a minute, then curiosity and fear overtook her to find out where it came from. She ran in the direction of the gunshot; from the opposite direction came Kaimuri, her oldest brother and the Clan Leader. Kaimuri clutched at his chest and his face wore a look of pain.

The way Kaimuri held his chest and the metallic odor in the air told her that her brother had been shot.

"Brother," Ninjara spoke softly as Kaimuri swayed. Then he began to fall.

"Kaimuri!" she cried moving to his side catching him as he fell. "Kaimuri, who did this?"

"Umeko...little sister, listen to me." Kaimuri whispered as he gasped for breath. "You are...now on ... control of the...clan. You must... lead them ....well." His pain was evident to Ninjara.

"Who did this?" she asked again.

"It was..." Kaimuri's voice trailed off, he stopped breathing and the light left his eyes.

"Kaimuri." She knew he would not speak again. Her vision became blurred with her tears and she closed her eyes against them. 

Her psychic sense, inherited from certain ancestors, showed her exactly what happened.

Ninjara saw Kaimuri at the hunting valley. He was hunting for food, she saw the bullet fly at him and looked for the assassin. Following the bullet's trajectory back to the gun, she saw Carius in the tree line with a gun in his hands. Her twin brother shot their older brother. Kaimuri had always been good to them both, Carius had no reason to do such a thing.

"What happen to Kaimuri, sister?" Carius asked as he stepped out of the tree line.

"You did, Carius. I know it; I saw you do it."

"Did you really?" he sighed. "Of course, your psychic abilities. Well, sister, everyone knows that I did it. They knew when I was planning it for years. They've agreed to follow me. And you must as well. Or you can share Kaimuri's fate along with that of your mutant friends."

"Carius, don't you dare, you damn bastard." Her voice rose as she shouted at him. "If you hurt them, Carius, I swear I'll kill you myself, you asshole."

"You can't stop me, Umeko. I'll win; you can either help me or die after your mutant friends."

"Forget it. I'll never help you, Carius. You're a damned dickhead. And you'll never win."

Ninjara turned to run, while he stood there looking at her departing form. He motion for the others in the trees to chase her.\

*************************

"You asshole! Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Her shouts and struggled on her sleep wake Raphael from his rest.

"Ninjara, wake up." Raph says as he tries to wake her. She struggles against him trying to get away before waking up.

"Raph? What happened?" she asked softly.

"You were having a nightmare." he said, quietly.

"I was." She admitted as she glanced around the area.

"You want to tell me about it."

"Not really. No." She paused to think for a minute. "Raph, I need to tell you...about this threat. It's...." She trailed off.

Raphael watched as she seemingly went into a trance of some sort. 

"Ninjara?" he asked, not sure what was happening. Then, she suddenly came out of it. 

turning to him she asked:

"Raph, are the others still in the park?" She sniffed at the air. An all too familiar smell was nearby. She knew that he was there now. Carius had found her and the Turtles. 

"I think so. They wouldn't leave without us. Why?" he asked.

"They're in trouble." She said quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"He's here and he'll kill them all." She said simply and softly.


End file.
